Frozen Hearts (EreriRiren) (Hiatus)
by Bandit1030
Summary: Eren and Levi were brothers in the kingdom of Arendelle. Princes to be exact. The two were as close as close could get. Until one fateful night when everything changed. What happens when Eren must go on an adventure to find Levi; and, maybe some how develop stronger feelings for him along the way? Based off the Disney movie Frozen. It will be technically incest.
1. Frozen Heart

**Welcome to my new Christmas special! This story is based off Frozen and the fanart by Lena. Also, quick reminder that since this is based off Frozen Eren and Levi will be brothers, meaning there will be incest. If you're cool with that then carry on reading! :3 Hope you enjoy it because I am super excited for this! I have been working super hard on it so please tell me what you think. Also, be prepared for songs because that shit is happening! ;P**

* * *

 **Chapter I - Frozen Heart (Prologue)**

" _There's beauty and there's danger here… Beware the frozen heart."_

 **(3rd Person POV)**

A long way off there is a kingdom called Arendelle, where two young brothers live. Both princes to the kingdom. The two couldn't be any closer. But on one fateful night, everything changed.

/

"Levi! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" Eren whispered, getting up on to the raven haired boy's bed and sitting on top of him, jumping and pushing him lightly.

"Eren, go back to sleep." Levi mumbled sleepily.

"I just can't." Eren replied, flipping over and laying on top of a sleepy Levi. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake." He added rather dramatically, putting his arm on his forehead for added effect. "So we have to play." He threw his arms to the sides.

"Go play by yourself." Levi grumbled, shoving Eren off him and onto the floor.

Eren landed with an "Oof". He sat and pouted for a moment before coming up with a new idea. He excitedly climbed back on top of Levi and opened one of Levi's eyes. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" He asked, knowing he had gotten Levi's attention now, smirking. Levi opened his eyes and smirked back.

/

The two ran down the stairs hand in hand, the shorter brunette chanting "Come on, come on, come on!" as Levi shushed him to be quieter so they wouldn't wake their parents.

They ran into the large empty room and shut the door, giggling as they went. As they ran to the middle of the large room, Eren spoke excitedly, "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

He waited excitedly as Levi moved his hands, creating a small ball of snow that glowed with magic. "Ready?" Levi asked, holding the ball. Eren nodded excitedly, gazing intently at the magic in Levi's hands, his sea green eyes shimmering. Levi suddenly threw the ball up in the air; the ball leaving a glowing trail of snowflakes behind it as it traveled up before hitting the ceiling and bursting into a million beautiful glowing blue snowflakes.

"This is amazing!" Eren yelled, throwing his hands in the air and jumping around as the snowflakes fell down around them.

As Eren ran around the room, giggling excitedly, Levi leaned over to speak to him. "Watch this!" He announced excitedly. He moved his foot and planted it in front of him. The floor began to glow with ice as it covered the entire room, giving the entire room an even more beautiful blue hue to it. Eren laughed as they both started to slide on the now slippery floor.

As the snowflakes continued to fall down, the room was soon covered completely with snow. The two began rolling large balls of snow. Levi finished the largest as Eren brought over the one to put on top.

As they finished the snowman, Levi put the nose on as the final touch and Eren sat and squished his face together impatiently as he waited to see the finished product of their creation. Levi finished and turned the snowman around, standing behind it and moving its stick arms as he spoke for it. "Hi, I'm Armin, and I like warm hugs."

Eren clapped his hands excitedly before jumping up and running over to the snowman; Armin. "I love you, Armin!" He hugged Armin while smiling over to Levi, who smiled right back.

Eren spun around with Armin as Levi pushed them, using his powers to move them along on the slick ice, both giggling happily. "Armin," Eren exclaimed excitedly as they went along.

Levi and Eren slid down a slide made of snow, Eren in front and throwing his hands in the air excitedly. "Tickle bumps," he giggled as they slid along and over the bumps of snow. As they went onto the last bump, Eren went up with an "Oh," flying into the air and landing in a large pile of snow. He came out of the pile throwing snow and laughing, before standing up and jumping.

"Hang on!" Levi exclaimed, creating small hills for Eren to land on as he jumped.

"Catch me!" Eren yelled enthusiastically, continuing his jumping.

"Gotcha!" Levi answered excitedly, creating more hills as Eren jumped.

"Again!" Eren announced, jumping again.

"Wait!" Levi called worriedly, trying to keep up as Eren continued to jump higher and faster, giggling while doing so.

Eren jumped again with a loud "Whoo-hoo!" as Levi yelled for him to slow down. Levi suddenly slipped and fell on the slippery ice as Eren continued to jump, not paying attention to Levi. He jumped again with a loud "Whoo!" this time jumping off the last and largest one.

"Eren!" Levi yelled, throwing an arm out and sending a blast of magic at Eren accidentally, hitting him in the face. Eren grunts at the impact as he falls, landing in another pile of snow and rolling down the hill, unconscious, a white stripe now in his hair. Levi gasps and gets up, running over to Eren and kneeling beside him. "Eren!" He cradles an unconscious Eren in his hands as his breathing quickens in worry. "Mother! Father!" He cries out desperately, on the verge of tears. He curls into Eren, sobbing as he whispers "No, no…". Hard ice soon begins to frost over the floor, quickly spreading over the floor and up the walls, covering everything in sight.

"You're okay, Eren. I got you." Levi cries gently to him. There is a loud banging on the door to the room as their parents try to open it through the ice. Once they open the doors they both gasp.

"Levi, what have you done?" Their father gasps, both parents run over to the two children. "This is getting out of hand."

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Eren!" Levi speaks quietly.

Their mother grabs Eren and picks him up, gasping. "He's ice cold."

"I know where we have to go." Their father says, looking to Eren in his wife's arms. She looks over to him, surprised.

/

Their father searches for a book before finding the one he is looking for, opening it and finding a map.

The parents, along with Levi and an unconscious Eren, go on horseback to the place the map has led to.

They ride through the forest quickly, a blue frost in their trail. They pass by a small girl with brown hair and glasses with their reindeer as they go.

"Ice?" The girl exclaims, watching them rush past. Soon the girl and reindeer are following the trail. "Faster, Sawney," she calls, riding the young reindeer; Sawney, through the trail of ice.

They stop and hide behind a few rocks at the end of the trail, watching quietly as the scene unfolds before them.

"Please! Help! It's my son." The father yells out, hoping for an answer. Soon, thousands of rocks roll around them, surrounding them. The girl gasps from her hiding place at the sight. The family huddles together as they are surrounded.

The rocks begin to transform, thousands of small trolls appearing in their place. "It's the king," one whispers as they all murmur quietly.

"Trolls?" The girl gasps from their hiding place. Suddenly the rock beneath them transforms into a troll also.

"Shush!" The troll shushed her. "I'm trying to listen." It added, yanking the two back down to crouch. Sawney licked the troll's cheek. "Cuties. I'm going to keep you." The troll exclaimed, squishing their faces gently.

"Your Majesty." The troll talking to the family bowed quickly before going to Levi and taking his hand. "Born with the powers, or cursed?" He asked.

"Born. And they're getting stronger." Their father; the king, stammered.

The troll moved on to Eren next, beckoning the queen to kneel down so he could see Eren better. "Here, here." He spoke quietly, resting his hand on Eren's forehead. "You are lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded." He shrugged.

"Do what you must," the king replied worriedly.

"I recommend we remove all magic." The troll begins, moving his hand to Eren's head again before moving his arm with a trail of magic, creating pictures showing the memories of Eren and Levi playing together with Levi's powers. "Even memories of magic, to be safe." The memories switch through, the sceneries changing within the memories as they go. "But don't worry. I'll leave the fun." The memories swirl into a ball in his hands before he moves it over Eren's head, resting his hand there and sighing. "He will be okay." He moves away.

"But he won't remember I have powers?" Levi asks, looking over to Eren.

"It's for the best." Their father assures.

"Listen to me, Levi. Your power will only grow." The troll speaks to Levi, walking and showing figures of Levi in the future in the sky. "There is beauty in it…" The figure in the sky creates a beautiful giant snowflake in the sky. "But also great danger." The snowflake burst red. Levi gasps. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The figure is surrounded by people, once astounded and now angry. The people pounce on the figure and the picture is gone. Levi gasps and runs to his father. His father holds him close.

"No!" The king announces. "We'll protect him." He assures his wife. "He can learn to control it. I'm sure." He tells the troll.

"Until then… We'll lock the gates." The castle's gates close. "We'll reduce the staff. We will limit his contact with people," The staff begin to close the windows and doors in the palace and Levi's room is soon moved out of the shared one with Eren and into his own. "and keep his powers hidden from everyone. Including Eren." Eren watches as Levi goes into his own room, closing the door behind him sadly.

Eren gasps sadly as he watches the door close.


	2. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman

**Chapter II - Do You Want to Build a Snowman?**

 **(3rd Person POV)**

Eren looks out the window. It's starting to snow outside now. He giggles before running to Levi's door and knocking.

"Levi? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play. I never see you anymore." He turns around and slides his back down the door. "Come out the door. It's like you've gone away." He looks under the door before standing up again and walking away.

"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not." Eren sits and plays alone, two dolls made to look like them in his hands. "I wish you would tell me why." He throws himself on the floor, splayed out on his back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Eren asks again, peeking through the keyhole of Levi's door. "It doesn't have to be a snowman." He speaks into the keyhole.

"Go away, Eren." Levi says from the other side of the door.

"Okay, bye." Eren sighs sadly, walking away.

Levi gazes out the window longingly. He grips the windowsill. Ice soon begins to spread along the window and Levi gasps in surprise, pulling away from the window.

"The gloves will help." Levi's father says as he puts the gloves on Levi's hands. "See? Conceal it."

"Don't feel it." Levi adds.

"Don't let it show." The two say together.

As the years pass, Eren continues to try to get Levi to come out.

Eren laughs, running up to Levi's door and knocking excitedly. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls?" Eren decides to ride the bike down the stairs, crashing at the bottom and landing in the knight statue's arms. "I think some company is overdue."

Eren runs around the room full of paintings, jumping on the couch and looking at the pictures around him. "I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there, Ymir." He points to a particular picture of a woman wearing armour and riding a horse, what looks to be, into battle.

"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by." He lays on his back with his feet resting on the large grandfather's clock, following it with his feet as it moves back and forth with the time. Clicking his tongue to the tick tock of the clock.

"I'm scared." Levi cries to his parents. "It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down." His father tries to get him to calm down a bit. He walks closer to Levi.

"No! Don't touch me!" Levi backs away, pulling his hands close to his chest. "Please, I don't want to hurt you." He begs. His parents just look at him sadly.

Eren slides past Levi's door, a teenager now. He stops and looks at the door before sighing and walking away.

He runs into the room his parents are packing in and hugs them warmly. "See you in two weeks!" He says.

Levi bows slightly to his parents before speaking. "Do you have to go?" He asks sadly.

"You'll be fine, Levi." His father assures him. Both his parents smile at him reassuringly.

Their parents soon finish packing for their trip and board their boat. As they travel, a large storm comes, knocking the boat around as the waves crash against it and into the boat. Thunder and lightning crashes as rain pours down harshly around them. Soon the waves grow too strong and the boat tips over, crashing into the sea. Their parents never to come home.

After the funeral, Eren comes back. He knocks on Levi's door gently. "Levi?" He speaks quietly, sadly. "Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say 'Have courage' and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in." He leans against the door. "We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" He asks sadly, pressing his back against the door and sliding down to hold his knees close to his chest.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" His voice cracks as he asks, tears threatening to spill out.

Levi sits on the other side of the door, listening but not replying. His room covered in ice as he cries.

The two sit in silence.

* * *

 ***Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm trying to keep it with the songs. Hopefully you guys are ready because there are definitely going to be more songs from here on out. ^.^ ***


	3. For the First Time in Forever

**Chapter III - For the First Time in Forever**

 **~Three Years Later~**

 **(Eren's POV)**

"Prince Eren?" I woke up with a start at the voice calling to me from the other side of the door. "Prince Eren?" The voice asks again.

"Huh?" I questioned sleepily before waking up a bit more to think clearer. I clear my throat quickly. "Yeah?" I ask.

"Sorry to wake you, sir."

"No, no, no, you didn't." I replied sleepily before yawning. "I've been up for hours." I add between yawns, stretching. I rubbed my face. I slowly start to drift back to sleep before I catch myself and speak again. "Who is it?" I ask loudly.

"Still me, sir." The voice stammers. I rub my face some more to wake myself up. "The gates will open soon. Time to get ready." They add.

"Of course." I reply, pausing for a moment. "Ready for what?" It's too early for me to think straight.

"Your brother's coronation, sir." They answer.

"My brother's corneration." I think, trying to figure out what's going on through the fog that is my still half-asleep mind. I look over and notice the suit sitting on the side of my room. It all starts clicking into place in my mind then. I gasp excitedly and jump out of my bed. "It's Coronation Day!" I exclaim excitedly. I hurriedly get dressed and ready and run out of my room, almost tripping in my hurry.

As I rush through the halls I notice the servants opening the windows. I gasp in surprise. "The window is open! So's that door." Noticing the doors being opened as well. "I didn't know they did that anymore." The servants walk through carrying a bunch of plates as I walk past them. "Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates?" I continue past them and run through the hall. "For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ball room with no balls?" I question, sliding through the large ball room. The servants are on ladders, trying to get to the high up windows.

"Finally they're opening up the gates!" I run through the hallway connected to the ballroom and slide down the stairs railing. I reach the bottom and look at the knight statues. "There'll be actual, real, live people." I pretend the statue is a person and shake its hand. I accidently break the arm off and awkwardly put it into the body before walking away quickly. "It'll be totally strange."

"But wow! Am I so ready for this change!" I look out the window to see the sails of the boats near the dock. I notice a swing stage by the window and climb onto it, swinging on it slightly.

"'Cause for the first time in forever." I pull the swing stage up to get a higher view. "There'll be music. There'll be light." I can see the ocean now. As well as the boats coming into the port. It's an amazing sight and I absolutely love it. "For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night." I swing further on the swing stage.

I head back inside and then to the garden outside. "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone." I see a bunch of ducklings following their mother and I skip over to them. "'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone." I kneel beside the ducklings and offer my hands. Some of them jump into my hands and look up at me. I smile back at them. "I can't wait to meet everyone!" I tell them. I gasp suddenly, thinking of something very important. "What if I meet The One?" One of the ducklings quacks at me in response and I smile down at it. I sit them back down before heading inside again.

"Tonight imagine me suit and all, fetchingly draped against the wall." I lean against the wall exaggeratingly. "The picture of sophisticated grace." I twirl the cord to the drapes next to me, accidently smacking myself in the face with it before moving away from it.

"I suddenly see them standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair." I look over to the head statue standing on a pedestal near the wall. I look to my other side and notice a table full of different sweets. "I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!" I snag a few chocolates and shove them in my mouth before turning back to the statue. "But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre." I pick up the head and spin around with it as I go. "Nothing like the life I've led so far." The head slips out of my hands and flies onto the cake on the other side of the room. I cringe at my mistake. Though, the head did land quite well on that cake if I do say so myself.

I carry on my way and enter the gallery. "For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun." I copy some of the poses of the paintings as I walk by them. "For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever at least I've got a chance!" I sigh, staring up at one of the paintings I had stopped near.

 **(Levi's POV)**

I look out the window and take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down a little for today. "Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be." I walk over to the painting of my father at his coronation and take off my gloves, setting them on the table in front of me. "Conceal, don't feel." I grab the candle holder and the small box I have sitting on the table. "Put on a show." I turn around and act as though I would at the coronation, holding the two items. "Make one wrong move, and everyone will know." Ice begins to slowly cover the box and candle holder. I quickly turn around and set the items back on the table.

 **(3rd Person POV) Eren and Levi are in different places so it's going to switch back and forth between them. It might be a little confusing if you've never seen Frozen before.**

"But it's only for today." Levi states, looking at his ungloved hands in his room.

"It's only for today." Eren announces excitedly, looking out the door to outside.

"It's agony to wait" Levi puts his gloves back on.

"It's agony to wait." Eren runs down the front steps of the palace, jumping as he goes.

"Tell the guards to open up…" Levi opens the doors to his room and walks out, speaking to the servants waiting out in the hallway for him. "The gate."

"The gate." Eren jumps excitedly at the front gates as the guards begin to open them slowly. "For the first time in forever." Eren walks out the gates and greets the people walking in.

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see." Levi whispers to himself as he begins walking down the aisle.

"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of." Eren continues to walk across the bridge that had led to the castle. Walking underneath a large cake that is being carried by a couple servants on his way. Most likely to replace the one he had ruined earlier.

"Be the good boy you always have to be." Levi opens the doors to the balcony.

"A chance to change my lonely world." Eren jumps up onto the wall of the small bridge, hanging on to one of the light post on it.

"Conceal." Levi looks down at all the people walking in the gates from his balcony.

"A chance to find true love." Eren swings around on the light post.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." Levi closes his eyes momentarily to calm himself and then opens them again.

"I know it all ends tomorrow." Eren walks along the ledge of the bridge. "So it has to be today!" He uses a man's hand to get off the ledge of the bridge before walking away. People watch him, amazed, as he goes by.

 **(Eren's POV)**

"'Cause for the first time in forever." I run around the town excitedly. I can't remember ever being outside the castle before so it was amazing to finally be here. "For the first time in forever." I run through the market stall to look out at the dock. Running down the stairs leading to it. "Nothing's in my way!" I run down the small walkway next to the docks.

I'm suddenly shoved by something strong and I grunt at the impact. I stumble and my foot gets caught in a bucket, making me trip and fall into a small fishing boat near me. The boat starts to slide off the dock before something stops it. "Hey!" I call them out, moving a piece of seaweed away from my eyes. The thing that I had run into and had stopped the boat from falling was in fact a horse. The horse was accompanied by a girl I had never seen before. Of course I haven't been out much but still. The girl had black shoulder length hair and she was wearing a red scarf around her neck. She was dressed quite nicely for being on a horse.

"I'm so sorry." she apologized. "Are you hurt?"

"Hey." I chuckle nervously. "Uh… No, no, I'm okay." I stutter, throwing the seaweed off my head and sitting up in the boat.

"Are you sure?" She asks again, getting off her horse and walking towards me.

"Yeah. I just wasn't looking where I was going." The girl begins to get in the boat carefully as I'm speaking. "But I'm great, actually," I finish.

"Oh… Thank Goodness." She offers me a hand and I take it. "Oh! Uh… Princess Mikasa of the Southern Isles." She pulls me up and then bows to me. She doesn't seem like a very lady-like women but I shrug that off for the moment.

"Prince Eren of Arendelle." I bow as well.

"'Prince'? Your Majesty!" She kneels suddenly in respect, realizing I am the prince.

"Oh-" I don't really know what to say, I've never really been in this situation before. Her horse snorts in surprise before bowing as well. Who would have thought I'd ever see the day where a horse would bow to me. It moves its leg off the boat and the boat begins to tip towards the water again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" We both exclaim, the boat slowly tipping with us in it. It stops as it hits the horse's knee, still not quite out of the boat completely. She falls on top of me.

"Um…" she says above me.

"Hi. Again." I say awkwardly. The horse notices the boat and sets its foot back down again, putting the boat back on the ground. We both yelp as Mikasa falls back and I fall forward, this time me on top of her.

"Oh dear." She says and I quickly push myself up with my arms so I'm not lying on her.

"This is awkward. Not 'You're awkward,' but just because we're…" I stammer, pushing myself up more into a standing position as she stands up as well, taking my hand. "I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" I start blabbering as we both stand up.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the prince of Arendelle with my horse. And for every moment after." Mikasa apologizes sheepishly.

"No! No, no. It's fine." I try to assure. "I'm not that prince. I mean, if you had hit my brother Levi, it would be… Yeesh! Because you know…" I ramble, walking around her to get off the boat, almost running into her horse in the process. "Hello." I say to the horse I had almost run into for a second time, scratching its chin before getting out of the boat. "But, lucky you, -it's just me." I finish. She laughs quietly before speaking again.

"'Just' you?" She asks. I nod in reply. We kind of just stare at each other for a bit before it dawns on me that the bells are going off.

"The bells. The coronation. I-I better go." I stutter backing away and running into a railing before stepping to the side. "I have to go. I better go. Uh… Bye!" I stammer before turning around and fast walking away awkwardly. Mikasa and the horse wave as I run off. Mikasa falls into the water as the boat took her weight and tipped, due to her horse moving its leg once more. She comes back up sputtering.


	4. Coronation Day (Love is an Open Door)

**Chapter IV - Coronation Day (Love is an Open Door)**

 **(3rd Person's POV)**

Music began to play and Eren watched from the side as the priest put the crown on Levi's head. Eren noticed Mikasa in the crowd and she waved at him. He discreetly waved back from his spot on the side of the stage.

Once the crown was on Levi's head the priest brought out the orb and scepter. Levi went to grab them as the priest quietly cleared his throat, getting Levi's attention. "Your Majesty, the gloves." He whispered to Levi. Levi hesitantly began to take off his gloves before taking a deep breath, his mind swimming with worries as he went to grab the scepter and orb from the pillow. His hands shook as he picked the items up, one in each hand. As he turned around to face the crowd the priest began chanting his prayer. Everyone stood up. As the priest continued the prayer ice began to slowly work from Levi's hands and onto the scepter and orb. He gasped quietly. He shook slightly with fear that soon the ice would be noticeable as it continued to slowly work its way up the items. As the priest finished his prayer he announced, "King Levi of Arendelle." As the crowd repeated the saying, Levi quickly turned and put the items back on the pillow and put his gloves back on. He turned back around and smiled lightly to the crowd as they cheered for him.

Music played and people danced as the party began. Soon a servant came out and announced to the crowd of people, "King Levi of Arendelle." moving his arm to motion to Levi as he walked to stand in front of the throne next to the servant. The servant turned to the other side as he announced, "Prince Eren of Arendelle." motioning for Eren to walk out as well and stand beside Levi. Eren ran out a few moments late, waving awkwardly to the people in the crowd. He was standing at the bottom of the stage. The servant quickly moved him up the stage next to Levi.

"Oh. Here? Are you sure?" Eren asked hesitantly. "Because I don't think I'm supposed to…" The servant continued to move Eren until he was right next to Levi. "Oh. Okay." He stepped to the side a little to put some space between them as Levi made a small smile towards the crowd. Everyone clapped for them as they stood and faced them. The two stood quietly for a moment before Levi broke the silence.

 **(Levi's POV)**

"Hi." I said quietly.

"'Hi' me? Oh…" Eren began stuttering. "Um… Hi." He finished awkwardly.

"You look nice." I decided to try to start a conversation with him. We haven't really talked much in, well, years.

"Thank you. Ah, as usual you're as tiny as always… N..no.. So what I wanted to say was…" He rambled, stumbling over his words. I chuckled lightly.

"You got big." I say, noticing how he stands a few inches above me. He nods in response, smiling over to me warmly. "So…" I begin again. "This is what a party looks like." There are people all around, most I had never met before. Of course I had spent most of my life away from people, but there were times when I did speak with some for business reasons, and some I had met earlier today.

"It's warmer than I thought." Eren adds in and I nod slightly in agreement. We stare at each other before we notice a woman with blonde shoulder length hair walk up to us. She bows before speaking, "Hello, I am Princess Historia. I belong to one of your kingdom's trade partners." She introduces herself to us. "I was wondering if you would like to have this dance with me, your highness." She offers to me.

"Thank you, but I don't dance." I decline. "But my brother does." Eren nods before he realizes what he had just agreed to. He looks shocked as he is dragged away to the ball floor. I apologize to him quietly as they begin to dance a little ways away from me.

As another couple bows before leaving from speaking with me Eren comes back from his dance. "Was it fun?" I ask.

"Much. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." He answers, looking over to me and smiling.

"Me, too." I sigh, pausing. "But it can't."

"Why not? I mean-" Eren starts, walking towards me and reaching out.

"-It just can't." I stop him, moving and turning away from him. He backs away again and I sigh.

"Excuse me for a minute." He excuses himself and walks away. I watch him as he weaves through the crowd sadly before I can no longer see him through the people.

 **(Eren's POV)**

I make my way through the crowd, sniffling quietly as I go, when suddenly a man bows to someone and bumps into me. I stumble backwards and start to fall when someone grabs my hand and stops me mid fall.

"Glad I caught you." The person who had caught me had been Mikasa.

"Mikasa." I say, as she sets her drink on a tray being carried by a servant and pulls me up into her and into a dance. We twirl around with the music.

As the night goes on we make conversation. Me telling her my stories and her telling me her's. Mostly me, really.

We walk into the garden and down one of the aisles. She playfully bumps her shoulder into me and I do the same in return, maybe going a little too hard as she stumbles slightly. She looks over to me before noticing something. "What's this?" She questions, pointing to the streak of white in my hair.

"Uh, I was born with it." I reply, touching my hair subconsciously at the mention of it. "Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." I add in.

"I like it." She replies, smiling to me, and I smile back.

We sit on the balcony outside as I finish telling her another of my stories.

"Okay, wait, wait. So, you have how many brothers?" I ask after I had finished my story.

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years." She answers.

"That's horrible." I reply. She laughs lightly before speaking again.

"That's what brothers do."

"Mine too apparently. Levi and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day, he just shut me out, and I never knew why." I respond sadly, looking down at my lap. Mikasa grabs my hand.

"I would never shut you out." She says. I look up at her and smile.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" I ask.

"I love crazy." She smiles.

All my life has been a series of doors in my face," I close the doors to the balcony. "And then suddenly I bump into you."

"I was thinking the same thing, because, like…" She gets up from sitting on the ledge of the balcony to turn to me. "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue." She walks over to me.

 **(3rd Person's POV) This is going to switch scenes kind of fast. I will try to get it easy to follow but it also helps if you have seen Frozen before or the video above.**

"But with you," Eren starts.

"But with you I found my place." Mikasa adds.

"I see your face." Eren continues.

"And it's nothing like I've ever known before," they both begin, jumping onto the ledge again and jumping over to the other balcony next to it. "Love is an open-"

"-Door!" They open the doors to one of the higher balconies and run out. Eren runs to the side of the balcony and around as Mikasa goes the other way. "Love is an open door." Mikasa shows up from behind Eren, making him jump slightly in surprise.

"Love is an open door," The two slide barefoot through one of the palace hallways. "With you." "With you." "With you." "With you." They switch back and forth. "Love is an open door." They continue together. A guard opens one of the doors to the hallway to look in and Eren and Mikasa hide behind the door at the other end of the hall, snickering quietly before Eren pulls them away.

They climb onto one of the roofs of the palace and sit there looking at the sky as a shooting star passes by.

"I mean, it's crazy-," Mikasa starts.

"-What?" Eren asks.

"-We finish each other's"

"-Sandwiches." Eren finishes, hopping off the roof.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Mikasa exclaims before following him.

"I've never met someone" Eren begins as they walk across the ledge of the bridge.

"Who thinks so much like me." They say together. "Jinx! Jinx again!" They yell, winding their pinkies together quickly. "Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation."

"-You" Mikasa starts, grabbing Eren's hands.

"-And I" Eren adds.

"-Were just meant to be." They add together. "Say goodbye to the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore. Love is an open door."

"Love is an open door!" The two climb up the rocks near a small waterfall. "Life can be so much more,"

"-With you." "-With you." "-With you." "-With you." The two switch.

"Love is an open door." They combine their hands around the moon shining in the sky to make a heart.

 **(Eren's POV)**

"Can I say something crazy?" Mikasa asks me suddenly. I look over to her curiously. "Will you marry me?" She takes my hand and kneels down on one knee. I gasp.

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" I answer excitedly. I had always thought if I ended up with a girl I would be the one to purpose but I guess it can work either way. I'm not going to complain.

* * *

 ***Bangs head on desk* I'm so sorry I have been so slow with updates on everything, I have been having a terrible inspiration problem with everything I try. Updates will probably be even slower now, because, combined with my inspiration leakage (I feel like that's a really weird way to explain it lol), I have school. I'm working on things when I can but it's a slow process at the moment. I also want to apologize about this story sounding so much like the original Frozen at the moment. I'm working on branching it off still.**


	5. Sorcery

**Chapter V - Sorcery**

 **(3rd Person's POV)**

Eren and Mikasa weaved through the crowd of people, hand in hand, as they made their way to the back where Levi was supposed to be. "Oh! There he is! Levi!" Eren called out once he had found Levi speaking with some guests. Levi turned to look at them. "I mean, King. Me again. Um…" Eren bowed. "May I present Princess Mikasa of the Southern Isles." Eren pulled Mikasa next to him.

"Your Majesty." Mikasa bowed politely.

"We would like... " They both began, Mikasa holding onto Eren's arm. "Your blessing of our marriage." They stammered out. Levi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Marriage?" He asks.

"Yes!" Eren answers.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused." Levi says. He tried to ignore the slight pang in his chest. He had always loved Eren more than a brother probably should love their sibling. That's why he always did everything he could to protect Eren; even if it meant keeping his distance from him.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast and ice cream. And then…" Eren gasps. "Wait. Would we live here?" He turns to Mikasa.

"Here?" Levi asks.

"Absolutely!" Mikasa answers.

"Eren!" Levi tries to interrupt.

"Oh! We can invite all 12 of you brothers to stay with us." Eren continues speaking to Mikasa.

"What? No, no, no." Levi butts in.

"-Of course we have the room." Eren rambles on.

"-Wait, slow down." Levi tries again, this time getting Eren's attention. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?" Eren asks, shocked.

"Can I talk to you, please? Alone." Levi glances at Mikasa.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Eren insist, getting slightly agitated.

"Fine." Levi sighs. "You can't marry a woman you just met."

"You can if it's true love." Eren pushes.

"Eren, what do you know about true love?" Levi asks. He hadn't meant to sound so jealous, but it was too late to take it back.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." Eren glares at Levi angrily. Levi flinches slightly at his words.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." Levi starts to walk away. He didn't want to keep feeling hurt any longer.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your…" Mikasa starts.

"No, you may not. And I think you should go." Levi stutters slightly, his voice wavering as he spoke. "The party's over. Close the gates." He says to a guard as he walks past and away. The guard answers before walking away to do what he was told.

"What? Levi, no, no! Wait." Eren pleads, running up to Levi and grabbing his hand, his glove coming off. Levi gasps.

"Give me my glove!" Levi says sternly, turning to grab it from Eren.

"Levi, please, please." Eren clutches the glove close to himself. "I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave." Levi whispers. As much as it hurt to say it, Levi had always believed that when you love someone you should let them go. Eren gasps and flinches from Levi's harsh words. Levi sighs and turns around to leave, clutching his ungloved hand to his chest.

"What did I ever do to you?" Eren calls out suddenly.

"Enough, Eren." Levi growls as he continues to walk towards the door.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out?" Eren continues to push. "Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said, enough!" Levi turns around sharply, moving his hand and sending out a blast of magic that creates a barrier of ice between them. The guests gasp and shriek, backing away from the sharp points of ice now surrounding Levi. The guest begin to murmur things about sorcery. They are frightened.

"Levi." Eren whispers, shocked. Levi grabs the handle of the door behind him and opens it, running out of the room quickly.

 **(Levi's POV)**

I ran out the front doors in a hurry. There was a whole crowd of people outside and when they saw me they started cheering. This was honestly not the time. I ran through the crowd, weaving around people as they stopped to praise me, not yet realizing what kind of monster I was. One person stopped to ask me if I was alright. I backed away from them, muttering a "no" before I hit the fountain and the water began to freeze. I moved away from the fountain in shock as I heard the people all gasped. Soon people began yelling "Monster!" all around me. I already knew that, I didn't need to hear it from others. Eren ran out from the front door and called to me.

"Levi!" I ignored him and kept moving. He started to follow me though, Mikasa following after him.

I hit a dead end when I got to the edge of the water. I stepped on the water and it froze beneath my feet. Eren came from around the tower I had run around.

"Levi! Wait, please!" I looked over to him before looking at the now frozen water. I set one foot down to test my weight before realizing it could hold me. I began running, freezing the water to create my path as I went.

 **(Eren's POV)**

"Levi, stop!" I cried as I watched him run across the now frozen water. I tripped and fell in my haste.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried, kneeling down next to me.

"No." I whispered, watching Levi disappear.

"The fjord." Mikasa whispered. The ice began to travel all across the water, freezing everything in sight. Soon everything was completely frozen solid.

As we walked back to the castle it began snowing, it never snowed here. "How are you feeling?" Mikasa asked me.

"Yeah." I replied, my brain was racing with so many thoughts I could barely think properly.

"Did you know?" She questions.

"No." I whisper, holding myself tightly to try and keep warm.

As we walked I heard people talking about going to stop Levi. I interrupted them, telling them to wait. "Are you a monster, too?" They asked quite rudely but they were scared so it made sense.

"No, no. I'm completely ordinary." I assure them and Mikasa backed me up. "And my brother is not a monster."

"He nearly killed me!" One of the men exclaimed.

"You slipped on ice." Mikasa tells him.

"His ice!" He defends.

"It was an accident. He was scared. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed him too hard. So, I'm the one that needs to go after him." I announce.

"What?" Mikasa asked, shocked.

"Bring me my horse, please." I call, ignoring her.

"Eren, no. It's too dangerous." Mikasa tries to persuade me. I scoff at her.

"Levi's not dangerous. I'll bring him back, and I'll make this right."

"I'm coming with you." She pushes.

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." A servant hands me my cloak and my horse.

"On my honor." She swears, giving in. I get on my horse swiftly.

"I leave Princess Mikasa in charge." I announce to the people. The people murmur around us.

"Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you getting hurt." Mikasa asks.

"He's my brother. He would never hurt me." I pull the reins to get the horse to move and we set off. I would bring Levi back, no matter what it took.


	6. Let it Go

**Chapter VI - Let it Go**

 **(Levi's POV)**

Once I started running I didn't look back. I had no clue where I was running but at the moment I didn't quite care. As long as I was away from people, away from Eren, I wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone. I soon found myself in the cold, snowy, mountains, snow drifting around me. I was alone.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king." I let out a sigh. "The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried." I pull my arms close to my chest as I continue walking to nowhere. "Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know." I clench my fists at my sides. "Well, now they know." I throw my other glove off and watch it drift away, carried by the wind.

"Let it go! Let it go!" Small flurries appear in my hands. I feel a smirk play on my lips, it's been a long time since I had truly felt free to be myself. "Can't hold it back anymore." I create a snowman like the one Eren and I would make as children, though this one looked more human-like than the ones before. More details were present. I had made it to look like a young boy with around shoulder length hair. He had seperate legs and arms, almost like how one of those fancy ice sculptures look, that's basically what he was made up of after all. I even added facial features, because why not? It was actually quite impressive if I do say so myself. I smirk to myself as I continue walking.

"Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door" I create snow. It sparkles, falling down around me as I walk. "I don't care what they're going to say." I let blasts of snow come from my hands to the right and then to the left. "Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me any." I release my cape behind me as it gets caught in the wind.

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all." I look back at the mountains behind me as they seem to shrink away. I turn away and sprint the rest of the way up the snowy hill. "It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through." I throw out some magic, creating a staircase of ice connecting to the upper ledge of the mountain. "No right. No wrong. No rules for me. I'm free!" I step on the staircase's first step and the snow covering it blows away leaving a shiny, smooth, blue surface beneath it. "Let it go!" I start walking up the stairs, letting my hands rest on the railings as the snow continues to blow off it like on the first step. "Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky." I reach the top of the stairs, walking onto the mountain top. "Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry. Here I stand." I plant my foot on the ground and magic surrounds me and ice forms beneath my feet, forming an elaborate snowflake on the ground. "And here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on." I raise my hands and the platform raises beneath me. Pillars start to form, growing taller as we raise. A castle beginning to form around me. Walls follow with the pillars as they rise. "My power flurries through the air into the ground." I create designs on the inner walls of the castle. "My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around." Letting magic flow through me and out, up through the pillars and to the ceiling, sealing it as sparkles of snow drift down around me. "And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast." A chandelier comes down from the ceiling, multiple points coming out of it in a beautiful design.

"I'm never going back, the past is in the past." I take my crown of my head and throw it across the room. "Let it go! Let it go!" I ruffle my hair a little bit to get it from being smoothed back. "And I'll rise like the break of dawn." A new outfit starts to appear, replacing my old one with a white suit, tinted blue, that looked kind of like my old one. (AN: Kind of like Lena's drawing from the coronation scene a few chapters back.) A blue cape flowing out behind me that glowed a bright blue in the light. "Let it go! Let it go!" I start walking towards two large doors that lead to a balcony. "That perfect boy is gone. Here I stand in the light of day." I walk outside and to the edge of the balcony. "Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway." I walk back inside and shut the doors behind me. Perhaps Eren would be better without me.

 **(Eren's POV)**

"Levi!" I yelled out, not really expecting an answer at this point but still trying. We had been walking for hours now, as it was now daylight, and I still hadn't seen anything that might hint at where Levi was. Maybe if he wasn't so short he would be easier to find. "Levi!" I yelled again, louder this time.

"Levi, it's me. Eren, your brother who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. I-it's all my f-fault." I spoke out, shivering from the cold. "Of course, none of it would have happened if he had just told me his secret." I chuckle. "He's a stinker." Great now I'm talking to a horse. Suddenly a huge pile of snow fell down on us, scaring my horse and knocking me off. I gasp in shock as I fall, landing in a pile of snow. "Oh, no. No, no, no! Come back!" I yell to my horse as it starts to run away, frightened, leaving me behind. "No, no, no!" I shiver. "O-okay." I grab onto the branch above me to help pull myself up, which turned out to be a big mistake as the branch takes my weight then snaps back up, knocking me down, and then making the snow fall off of it and on top of me. "Ugh." I groan at my luck in my pile of snow.

I pant as I climb up a particularly large hill, my feet sinking into the snow as I go. "Snow. It had to be snow. H-he couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm…" I pull my cloak tighter around me and look over the top of the hill. I drift off in my thought-out-loud as I notice a smoke trail coming from a little ways through the forest. "Fire!" I chuckle to myself. And suddenly I'm sliding down the hill, my cloak gets caught on a branch and left behind as I continue down, landing in a creek. Great. Just dandy. I shiver as I quickly stand in the freezing cold water, my clothes are drenched. "Cold, cold, cold. cold, cold." I shiver and quickly make my way towards the building I had seen earlier, my clothes quickly start to freeze from the low temperatures, making me waddle slightly as I made my way to the cabin. I make my way to the entrance and waddle up the steps, stopping to hit the sign above to clear the snow off it so I could read it. "'Wandering Smith's Trading Post'. Ooh, 'and Sauna'!" I sigh happily and walk to the door, opening it and walking in. The wind slams the door shut behind me.

"Hello." I hear a voice say from beside me. I look over to where the voice came from.

"-Hmm?"

"We're having a big summer blowout." The man from behind the counter says, waving his hands enthusiastically for emphasis. He seems quite tall. He has short blond hair, but the thing that really catches my attention are his large eyebrows. He is also has one of those bolo ties on. "Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention." He takes out a bottle of what I presume is his sun balm from under his counter and motions towards it.

"Oh. Great. For now, um, how about boots?" I ask, trying to get away from the subject. "Winter boots and clothing?" I question.

"That would be in our winter department." He gestures towards an area of the store that looks quite bare except for a few items here and there.

"Oh. Um… I was just wondering, has another young man…" I walk over to the 'winter department' and grab a pair of boots and new pair of clothes from the small stock of items they have. "The king perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" I walk back over to the counter with my stuff in hand.

"The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you." He looks over at me as I set my stuff on the counter. I hear a bell ring as the door opens and someone walks in, shutting it behind them. They are covered in snow from head to toe. They stomp their feet and try to brush their-self off a bit but it doesn't seem to work very well in their favor. They look around the store as the clerk and I stare at them. "You and this person." The clerk adds. "Hello. We're having a big summer blowout right now." He grabs the lotion again to show the person as they start to walk over to the counter. I lean against the counter and hum awkwardly as they walk closer, stopping in front of me.

"Carrots." Is all the say. They have a female sounding voice, so I assume they are a girl.

"Huh?" I question. She bring their face close to mine and I lean away.

"Behind you." I look behind me before moving away.

"Oh! Right. Excuse me." I apologize as she grab the carrots and throw them on the counter before walking to another part of the store.

"Well this is quite a real howler in July, huh?" The clerk tries to make conversation with her. "Wherever could it be coming from?" She grabs an ice pick and a bundle of rope before replying.

"The North Mountain."

"North Mountain." I whisper to myself.

"That'll be 40." The clerk says to her as she sets the rest of her items on the counter.

"Forty? No, 10." She replies.

"That's not good. See, this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand are having a big problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." She gestures toward a sled outside with large blocks of ice tied to it.

"Ooh. That's a rough business to be in right now." I chuckle. "I mean, that is really…" She looks over to me and I clear my throat. "That's unfortunate."

"Still 40." The clerk insists. "But I will throw in a visit to Smith's sauna." He gestures to the sauna room.

"Ten is all I got. Help me out." She turns back to the clerk.

"Okay. Ten will get you this and no more." He points to the carrots.

"Okay, just tell me one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain?" I butt in. "Did it seem, magical?" She pulls off her mouth cover before answering my question.

"Yes! Now back up while I deal with the crook, here." She points to the clerk as he starts to stand up.

"What did you call me?" He asks, looking slightly angry. He was a lot taller than he looked, as he towered above the both of us.

"Okay, okay. I'm out." The girl yells as she is carried out of the store by the clerk. She hits her head on the sign above as he throws her out of the store. "Good bye." He yells as he walks back in and closes the door behind him. A reindeer runs up to meet her as she sits up in the snow, sniffing her excitedly.

"No, Sawney, I didn't get your carrots." The reindeer makes a groaning sound as it sits down next to her. "But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free." She gestures to a barn a few feet away.

"Sorry about that," the clerk apologizes to me as he sits back down behind the counter. "Just the outfit and the boots then?" He double checks.

"Uh…" I don't really know what to say after what just happened and I glance out the window.


	7. Not an Update

So I have kind of drifted away from this story at the moment and while I still would like to finish it, I don't know when that will be. So I'm going to put this on hiatus for now. I'm sorry to anyone who I'm upsetting with this. Thanks for being awesome readers.


End file.
